Captured
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Caught trespassing on a human's land, Misaki is forced to work for him for six months and after that he's free to leave, but will he want to? Akihiko/Misaki AU.


Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.

You know what, I really like stories based around feudal Japan, I think it has something to do with the Asian History class I took last semester or Inuyasha. Anyways, if you're looking at this, you've seen nothing. I am in no way creating new stories, this thing has been in my computer for months, so yea. I don't remember how I came up with this fic... oh wells.

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

Akihiko sighed. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, he stared out into the vast country lands as the sun had begun setting. A warm, gentle breeze had settled over the lands and everything was peaceful; a welcome change to Akihiko's hectic life. Akihiko was the emperor's second son and though he would never receive the crown he still had the same duties. In attempt to free himself from that life, he had separated from his family and had moved out into the countryside, but occasionally someone would show up to give him more work to do.

It was times like these that Akihiko enjoyed the most. No pestering busybodies, no princely duties, no nothing. Another sigh escaped his lips as he prepared to get up and go back inside, but something stopped him. Out in the distance he could hear music. It was soft and flowed perfectly with the breeze almost making it impossible to hear. Curious as to who had dared to set foot on his land, he went off to find the source of the music.

Making sure he was quiet, he stealthily snuck through the high grasses and over to the small thicket of trees where the music was coming from. As he neared, the music became clearer. It was a truly beautiful sound; nothing like he had ever heard before. Finally reaching his destination, he peered around one of the trees, making sure he was hidden.

He blinked. A small boy was sitting up in one of the trees. He had a strange wooden flute in his delicate hands and playing it. His hair was a messy chocolate brown and he had sun-kissed skin. He had long sooty eyelashes and a heart shaped face. All in all, he was beautiful. Then his eyes opened, revealing forest green eyes that shone brightly.

Akihiko's eyes widened as he saw translucent green wings fluttering out from behind the boy. Akihiko made the mistake of stepping forward and a twig snapped beneath his foot. The boy tensed, his head whipping in Akihiko's direction. Catching sight of him, the brunette hastily tried to get away, forgetting that he was sitting in a tree in the process. He stumbled out of the tree with a yelp.

With quick reflexes, Akihiko rushed over and caught the boy before he fell to the ground. A blush covered the boy's cheeks and he stared up at Akihiko with big innocent doe eyes. The boy immediately tried squirming out of Akihiko's arms, but before he could get away Akihiko slammed his lithe body up against the tree. The brunette cowered in Akihiko's arms, tears gathering in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing on my land?" Akihiko inquired, feeling slightly bad for making the beautiful creature cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your land!" The boy cried. "Please, let me go! I promise never to come here again, please!"

"I don't take trespassing very nicely. I should report you to the authorities. I'm sure they'd _love _to examine a strange boy like yourself." Akihiko said, smirking.

The boy's eyes widened. "Please! Anything but that! I'll be in trouble if the humans find out about our existence!"

"Fine, I'll make you a deal then. If you work for me as my personal servant for let's say six months—"

"SIX MONTHS?"

"I'll let you go and no one will ever hear about this." Akihiko offered. "Take it or leave it."

The boy gulped and began thinking over it. Well, he _did _trespass on the man's property. "Fine," he muttered. He yelped as Akihiko suddenly started pulling him out of the thicket. "Ah! Where are we going?"

"To my home of course. You'll be living there for the next six months." Akihiko replied. "My name is Usami Akihiko. You are to refer to me as Usami-sama or Akihiko-sama, whichever suits your fancy. So, what is your name?"

"Takahashi Misaki." The boy muttered.

"Misaki it is then." Akihiko smiled at him, causing him to blush again. Misaki shook his head furiously and looked away. The next six months were going to be torture.

* * *

I also realize now that I like fics that stray a bit far from the story line. Those are much more fun to write and I don't feel like there's really much I could add... Anyways, if you enjoyed it, please review! Also go check out the first chapter of 'Point of No Return'! Ja ne!


End file.
